NEW PAGE!!!!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following The Glass Scientists NEW PAGE!!!! 105 Comments Kaylee21460 Kaylee21460 @kaylee21460 3 years ago the new page, obviously Recommend 2 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Kaylee21460 • 3 years ago I just have to ask why Jekyll is so stubborn about not wanting to go to the bazaar! •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Kaylee21460 • 3 years ago Because he's a bitch-ass-bitch, that's why. •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago yes xD he created hyde for have fun illegally and don't be discovered by the police or anyone! hyde SHOULD go to the bazaar :7 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Mysterious Gamer • 3 years ago Damm right!! •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Kaylee21460 • 3 years ago Well, as you have already been made aware, he really DOES want to go. It is of my personal...opinion, however, that it would not be safe to do so. Should Hyde attend this marvelous yet highly illegal event, let us say that he would not be the one leaving •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago Come on, Henry! I paid for the Society, I might as well keep my investment safe while you blow off some steam at the mall. 1 •Share › Avatar Kaylee21460 Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago Jekyll should listen to Lanyon for once! Let us go to the BAZAAR! 1 •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago Maybe we should name each new discussion with the number of the newest page? Or at least have the number included? If not, we're going to have a lot of discussions called variations of the words "New Page". 4 •Share › Avatar Kaylee21460 Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago that's actually a good idea... :P •Share › Avatar MegzHartie • 3 years ago I personally wish I could go to the bazaar but they banned me after the last time. :< •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MegzHartie • 3 years ago • edited I know how we could sneak you back in! •Share › Avatar MegzHartie Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Oh? How? •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MegzHartie • 3 years ago *Lifts up coat* Get in. •Share › Avatar MegzHartie Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago *gets under coat* You're lucky I'm so short. •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MegzHartie • 3 years ago Same. And please do not say that around me. •Share › Avatar MegzHartie Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Noted. Now let's sneak in and maybe cause a little havoc! •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MegzHartie • 3 years ago Hell yes! Forward Comrade! •Share › Avatar Setae Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Hyde! Girl who sells zombies! What are you two doing at the Bazaar? I thought Jekyll wouldnt let you go. 1 •Share › Avatar MegzHartie Setae • 3 years ago SHHHH! I'm not suppose to be here. I am just a lump in a coat. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Setae • 3 years ago • edited SSSSHHHHHHHHH!!!!! SHHH!!! SSSSSHHHHHH!!! SSHHH! 1 •Share › Avatar Setae Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago *crouches down and whispers* are you planning on killing someone? Have you brought umbrellas? 1 •Share › Avatar MegzHartie Setae • 3 years ago No-no! I'm just trying to sneak into the bazaar. I kind of got banned for almost sawing a man's arms off. IN MY DEFENSE, he looked very dead but he apparently just looked that way. :< 1 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer • 3 years ago i lost everything here!! 2 new pages, more people are here and more memes!! shit! damn vacations!! •Share › Avatar MegzHartie Mysterious Gamer • 3 years ago There's no rest for the wicked, dear. •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer MegzHartie • 3 years ago my mother and her partner forced me to go :( i never wanted those vacations, i was so happy in the house, commenting here, sleeping in my almost giant bed, dreaming about freedom, and more things xD •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Oh, here's the rest of Elaina's pledge. The last page expired. Elaina Hyde: And solemnly swear.... *Grins* 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago ...That I am up to no good. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Elaina Hyde: that I am up to no good!~ •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago *Grins* Welcome to team Edward Hyde! *Hands an umbrella* 1 •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Not a cane, Hyde? •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago Cane?! Pffft! Umbrellas are WAY better! 1 •Share › Avatar MegzHartie Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Yeah! It's good for when it rains AND how else can you Mary Poppins around London? •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MegzHartie • 3 years ago And you can still kill people with it! •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago You did seem rather fond of canes in the book, though. •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago And as you can recall, I broke my cane. Which I still don't regret. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Actually, it was MY cane, given to me by my dear friend Dr. Lanyon... 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago ...After you graduated Med school yeah, yeah, whatever! •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Hey, I listen to YOUR monologues, so you should listen to mine... •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago MY monologues are interesting! YOURS puts me to sleep! 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Well, that's because you have the attention span of a goldfish! •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago I am not a goldfish! •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago No, but you get distracted by the smallest things! •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago I do not get distracted by-SQUIRREL! 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago *sighs and snaps* Over here, Hyde. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Oh! Right! What were we talking about again? And don't snap at me like I'm some animal! 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago How easily distracted you get... -_- •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Oh yeah! Well, that squirrel was suspicious!! 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Suspicious how? •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Suspicious as in, it's talking to birds suspicious! 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Hyde, have you been getting into my tonics again because I already told you, it's not safe to just start downing whatever chemicals you like, no matter how tasty they look.... •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago You know how suspicious I am of birds! 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Why are you suspicious of birds? •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Well, one day, I got pretty annoyed with them. Especially the idea that THEY can fly, but I can't! It's bullshit! So, I shot one! But...I think I killed their Queen by accident, so now they're out to kill me. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Wait... You killed the queen of all birds? •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Apparently, yes. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Well, that's not good... Maybe you could apologize? •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago I can't talk to birds!! 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Um... Maybe one of the lodgers can help you get something so you can... •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Does anyone DEAL with birds? 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Hm... I'm not sure... I think there was someone who worked with some sort of animals... Maybe Jasper could help you! •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago The Wolf-let deals with birds? •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Possibly. I mean, don't you remember how many animals he had me bring along in the carriage? He's bound to know some things about birds... •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Are you sure he doesn't just eat them? 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago He wouldn't! He uses the pets for research, remember? •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Oh yeahhhh...I remember the whole "IT'S THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE!" page earlier. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Yeah so we just need a Jasper in the comments section then you can have your bird problem solved. •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago HEY WOLFY!! WHERE ARE YOU?! 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago I don't think there are any Jaspers yet... •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Maybe we could lure one out using bacon! The maple kind! •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Or we could post a advertisement! Wanted: An adorable werewolf named Jasper! Will be given bacon! •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Okay! But we need supplies! We need: paper, glue, a fishing pole, a net, animal cages, and maple street bacon! •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago I concur with this sentiment! •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Elaina Hyde: Thank you! *Hugs the umbrella* •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago *Hugs back* Daaawwww! •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 3 years ago • edited EVERYONE!!!! I HAVE AN INPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!!!! (I've actually posted this on the comments section of the comic, but as of right now it's still pending!) We've finally had our very first TGS Fanfiction written by Elaina Hyde!! It's short, but it'll be the first of many to come! Before you know it, there'll be a TGS section on Fanfic.net! Here's a link to the story! Come celebrate with me this momentous milestone!!!! https://disqus.com/home/cha... 4 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Oh, Mz. Hyde... Just a warning. If you sing a certain song by Avril Lavigne to either Elaina Hyde or I, Elaina is going to flip out and, as she put it, "murder you so hard you'll wish you didn't exist"... Yeah... I thought I should tell you... Although, considering she's one of the nicest Hyde's I know, I'm sure you'll be fine even if you do sing it. •Share › Avatar Satoshi Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Ash: Oh...I bet it's 'Complicated'. Ahah! I love making bad puns like Chuggaaconroy. Satoshi: *Groans* Ash, you don't know which song she's talking about. So that pun could be totally off the mark. Ash pouts. Ash: Oh, you just had to ruin it, Jekyll. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Satoshi Jekyll • 3 years ago Hate to ruin your fun, Ash, but Satoshi is right. It's not that song... •Share › Avatar Satoshi Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Ash: Damn it! And I was so proud of that pun...so...what's this song you hate so much!? (Evil smile.) Satoshi: No. Don't tell us. If you do, Mz. Hyde and Ash will sing it no doubt. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Satoshi Jekyll • 3 years ago Oh, it's not that we hate it. Just, Elaina and I are in a relationship IRL and she's silly about little things like this... She's very overprotective of me but I don't mind, I think it's cute. Anyways, she'd just feel like Mz. Hyde was trying to "steal" one of us if she sang it. •Share › Avatar Satoshi Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Satoshi: Oh! Well, that's ...sweet? I've never had a Jekyll fall in love with Hyde that isn't in fanfiction where they get physically separated, which is really weird. Ash: Hehehe. So what's the song? 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Satoshi Jekyll • 3 years ago Sorry, can't say. I'd probably get in trouble with my girlfriend. *says calmly, definitely NOT giving any clues* •Share › Avatar Satoshi Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Ash: (Evil grin.) Hey, hey, you, you! I could be your boyfriend! No way, no way! Think you need a new one! Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your boyfriend! Satoshi shuts Ash up. Satoshi: Ugh! Curse you Hyde! You just HAD TO DO THAT! Satoshi glares at Helen. Satoshi: Thanks for giving him the idea. Now Mz. Hyde knows now. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Satoshi Jekyll • 3 years ago *winces* Sorry... I... I couldn't help myself... And Ash, you got part of the lyrics wrong... •Share › Avatar Satoshi Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Ash: If it's the 'boyfriend' thing, I gender bent it to fit me. If it's something else...blame the poor lyric video I used as a reference. Satoshi just sighed. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Satoshi Jekyll • 3 years ago Not the gender thing, just the first line. It's "Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend!" Not that that is the song I was hinting at or anything... 1 •Share › Avatar Satoshi Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Ash slapped his head. Ash: I forgot that your Hyde is female. Stupid me. Satoshi: Well, we can both agree that you're stupid. Ash growled at Satoshi. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Satoshi Jekyll • 3 years ago *smiles* You two seem to have an interesting relationship... •Share › Avatar Satoshi Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Ash: (smiles)Don't all Jekylls and Hydes? Satoshi coughs. Satoshi: I don't think that's what she was talking about...although I'm not entirely sure what she WAS talking about. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Satoshi Jekyll • 3 years ago It's just, you two seem to fight all the time. Most Jekyll and Hyde's have reached some sort of compromise... •Share › Avatar Satoshi Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Satoshi sighed. Satoshi: Yeah. We haven't had the most steady of relationships. I try to compromise. But it's just so hard. I've only had Hyde for a few months now, and we're still straightening things out. Ash: Besides, I love toying with Satoshi. It's fun. Besides, what else can I do? He and I are stuck on a ship together. There's not a lot we CAN do. (IRL: I'm at my home, sitting on my bed.) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Satoshi Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited I can understand that... Well, I hope you two work it out soon. Elaina Hyde: (to Ash) hm, I WAS gonna write a Hyde-based fanfiction JUST for you! But I guess I won't, since you decided to be a buttnut. Yes I said buttnut. And I meant it. (I'm just sitting in the "office" area of my room. Elaina's in the kitchen of her house reading all of the posts she has me put on for her and everyone's replies to them.) •Share › Avatar Satoshi Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Ash: Aw...but I want it! Satoshi sighed. Satoshi: If you weren't such a jerk, she wouldn't be mad at you. This is why you don't have any friends. Ash groans. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Satoshi Jekyll • 3 years ago Elaina Hyde: (To Ash) I SAW THAT!!! *points at his shirt* what's a shirt? *Flicks his nose when he looks down, like a dumb version of the already dumb kiddy prank* •Share › Avatar Satoshi Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Ash growled as he held his nose. Satoshi chuckled. Satoshi: Serves you right. Man, you're as dumb as a rock. Ash storms away. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Satoshi Jekyll • 3 years ago Elaina Hyde: Murder time! Ash is gonna DIE! 1 •Share › Avatar Satoshi Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Satoshi became fearful and dodges an attack. Satoshi: I told you Hyde that doing that was a bad idea! Ash: (inwardly) Yeah, but it was SO worth it! Besides, just use your wings and fly away. Satoshi groans as bat wings formed from his back. He soon flies away from Elaina. Satoshi: Great. Now I have to wait before I can get near Helen again. Stupid Hyde. Ash just chuckled in response. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Satoshi Jekyll • 3 years ago Elaina Hyde: *Grins and floats up to him* hello~ Me: *sighs* Elaina is a vampire... You probably shouldn't have screwed with her. And sorry, I can't really help you because I'm a werecat and I don't fly... 1 •Share › Avatar Satoshi Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Ash: Oh crap! Forms a shadow ball and fires it at Elaina. Satoshi: This is not good! This is not good! We're going to die! (Satoshi and Ash are also vampires.) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Satoshi Jekyll • 3 years ago Elaina Hyde: Hm. Magic? *Flits out of the way of the ball, grinning and giggling* I'm not gonna KILL you! You two are too funny!!! •Share › Avatar Satoshi Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Satoshi sighed in relief. Satoshi: I-I'm sorry for my Hyde's behavior. He's very chaotic, and doesn't know how to control himself, even for a Hyde. Ash puppy dog eyes. Ash: Can I please be in the fanfic you said was going to be dedicated to me? I promise to never tease your Jekyll like that again. •Share › − Avatar Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Guys, someone made a J&H fanfic on a different channel! https://disqus.com/home/cha... 1 •Share › Avatar Satoshi Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Yeah, I read it, and it's really good! •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Satoshi Jekyll • 3 years ago Too bad it's not easier to find fanfics involving J&H on disqus... Unless of course they're posted on The Roleplaying Scientists! •Share › Avatar Satoshi Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Yeah. That does stink. •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy